Eternally Yours
by katergator
Summary: Robin and Starfire had the perfect relationship, until a misunderstanding came between them. If they don't fix their problems, they might make a bad decision that would affect them for the rest of their lives...
1. Chapter 1

"Robin? Robin? Robin..."

From the suffocating blackness that seemed to stifle his senses, a high pitched and melodious voice, which sounded muffled and far away, kept repeating his name... insistently, urgently... she was calling for him.

"Robin... where are you?"

"Right here! I'm right here!" he tried to answer, but no sound escaped his lips.

"Oh, why does he not answer?"

"The process is simple for the most part. But it requires that I tap into your minds..."

"Will this 'process' hurt?"

"No."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"The process is simple."

The process is simple...

simple

"You are a royal glormsnark! I always followed your guidance! I looked up to you, and this is how you act in spite of me? I do not wish to speak with you any longer. You have betrayed me beyond belief. Leave my room at once."

"Don't blame this on me! It's not what you think, I-"

"I believe what I saw."

He narrowed his eyes at her calm response.

"You are wrong," he said, low and threatening.

"Yes, that is correct. I am always wrong, and you are always right. Always, Robin."

He seethed with anger. "There is no point arguing with you anymore. If you can't even trust me that I'm telling the truth, then maybe we shouldn't be together. I'm leaving."

"I had already asked you to go."

He gave her one last furious glance before stalking out her door. As soon as he left, she promptly burst into tears.

I believe what I saw...

I already asked you to go...

You are wrong...

"Robin, what should I wear to dinner tonight?" Starfire asked, green eyes shining with excitement.

"Something nice, obviously, Star," he grinned.

"You will also dress up, yes?"

"Of course... it's a special night, isn't it?"

"It is most special, yes. What would you like to see me in?" she asked playfully.

His first thought of course was 'nothing' but knew Starfire wouldn't appreciate that one too much. Robin placed a hand on his chin, assessing her, trying to remember what she had in her wardrobe other than small purple mini skirts... which of course he didn't mind at all, but this occasion called for a little more elegance than mini skirts.

"Don't you have a long purple evening dress? Wear that."

Starfire nodded. "If that is what you would like."

"I'd like it very much."

No... not that one... our anniversary... we had been dating a year... you can't take that one.

I have to. Otherwise she won't be completely gone.

A beeping noise sounded from the large screen in the Titan's living room. They had all been assembled for a slightly late breakfast, after having a late night stopping Overload from his usual caper of getting an electricity high in the power plant. Robin headed over to the control panel and clicked to accept the transmission.

"Good morning, young Titans," a jovial voice came over the wire with slight static. Robin recognized the voice as belonging to the amiable mayor of Jump City.

"Good morning, mayor. What's up?" Robin answered as the other Titans gathered round.

"I have a proposition for you. As you know, Jump City's founding anniversary is coming up once again, and we'd like nothing more than our resident superheroes to be stars in the parade."

Robin pursed his lips and thought for a moment. Jump City Day marked the anniversary of the founding of the city. He and the others had always attended the festival, usually frequenting the big carnival and watching the fireworks, and viewing the parade from the sidelines. The parade consisted of Jump City's citizens and their various activities, like the boy and girl scouts, various other clubs, Jump City's high school and university football teams and other sports teams, the police force, the fire fighting squad, and other civic personnel. He glanced back at the other Titans to see their reactions. Cyborg looked mildly amused, Raven had a sardonic eyebrow raised, and Beast Boy and Starfire had stars in their eyes and big grins on their faces.

"Dude! You mean we'd actually get to be in the parade!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Young Master Robin? Are you there?" the mayor asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Can my friends and I talk it over?"

"I can't believe there'd be much to discuss. It's only a simple parade. You don't have to do much more than walk-- or fly- along and let the people of Jump City appreciate you," the mayor said in a sweet tone. A skill of cajoling he was blessed with earned him his political position, and he used it to its full extent in his office. Rarely was he able to not get his own way.

Robin sighed. Seeing as how Raven (and actually, slightly himself) was the only one who seemed to not be thrilled with the idea, he told the mayor they'd do it. Beast Boy pumped a fist in the air with a "yes!" and Starfire squealed jubilantly.

The mayor said "very good," sounding pleased. Robin leaned on the control panel with one elbow. He wasn't really one for public functions like parades. He straightened however when the mayor spoke again.

"Oh yes, there is one more thing I forgot to mention..."

…

"This is a nice place," Starfire commented, smiling at Robin over the table.

"It's beautiful..." he replied absently, focusing more on the way the candlelight reflected in her eyes than what she was saying.

"I would agree. The decor is very tasteful," she said, looking around. His gaze slipped to the chain around her neck, from which dangled a silver star charm, a necklace he had given to her exactly one year ago when they had officially begun dating.

She turned back to him, and caught him staring at her dipping neckline. He raised his head up sharply to meet her eyes and grinned sheepishly.

Starfire grinned back and brought a hand up to gently touch the little star charm. "I have not taken it off since."

…

"What! Absolutely not! Robin does not accept! Please, Robin, tell him you do not accept!"

"Starfire, I..."

She looked at him pleadingly. "But... what about us? Our anniversary is coming up..."

"I know Star..."

"Is there a problem, Master Robin?"

"Could you just give us a moment, mayor? I need to talk things over."

"Of course. But do know, my daughter has been dying to meet you for ages..."

Robin sighed. He took Starfire by the hand and they walked up and out into the hallway.

…

"I am leaving for Tamaran," Starfire announced, coming into the living room.

The others looked up quickly.

"You're not engaged to be married again, are you?" Cyborg asked hesitantly. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"I am not. But... I am... needed on my home planet, in affairs which concern me, the princess of Tamaran."

Raven was about to ask 'what affairs' but refrained. Something in Starfire's voice told her there really weren't any affairs that Starfire was desperately needed for.

"When are you leaving?" she asked instead.

"I wish to leave tomorrow morning at sunrise. But Raven, there is a favor which I was hoping you could do for me," she said, looking at her friend with grave seriousness.

"What is it?" Raven asked, curious.

"I wish to discuss it with you in private, if you do not mind."

"Not at all. You can... come to my room," she said, an extremely generous invitation. Something was seriously wrong with Starfire, and if she were really leaving for Tamaran, letting her into her room one time to explain everything wouldn't hurt.

"Thank you. Please, I wish to discuss it with you at this very moment."

…

"It's simple really. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you too much. But she's been dying to meet the leader of the Titans, and you know how daughters can be."

Robin could visualize the mayor's smirk on the other end of the line. He glanced back at Starfire, who's green eyes were glowing furiously and her normal pretty smile was twisted into a scowl.

"Listen, mayor, I would be happy to take your daughter out, but I'm sort of... attached, you see..." Robin attempted to explain.

"Oh... well. She will be most disappointed. I didn't realize that you were seriously involved. That's a shame, really... she's such a big fan of yours, and it was she who convinced me to back the funds needed to repair your tower when it seemed you had a temporary lack in funds from your other sponsor... I of course would be willing to support you in whatever you need, but you know, I needed a little... convincing."

Robin got the message.

"Well..." he started.

"Tell him no," Starfire whispered into his ear.

Robin sighed. "I'll do it, mayor."

Starfire nearly fell over in shock.

"Wonderful! Rebecca will be so pleased," the mayor said happily.

"Great," Robin muttered. 'And my girlfriend will disown me...' he thought bitterly.

Starfire stood up and clenched her fists, then with one glare at Robin's back, turned and stalked out of the room.

Author's Notes: Well hello all you nice people who bothered to read my story. First off I'd like to thank you for taking the time. I've been working on this for awhile and your feedback would be much appreciated. Now before you all start reviewing saying 'what the heck was that!' I want to tell you why it's not in order. The story is very loosely based off of the movie _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_. If you've seen the movie, great. It's excellent and I recommend it. If you haven't, don't worry, you'll still understand the story once it gets going. I promise things will make sense, you just have to keep reading!

There is not a lot of fluff in the beginning, but I promise there will be later. This is a Robin/Starfire pairing, with slight Beast Boy/Raven. Not much, but some. I apologize for the cheesy title, but it was the best one I could think of. I will try to post as often as I can, and I will also try to respond to reviews. I can't promise anything, because I've been so busy lately, but chances are good that I can update at least once a week. The story is completely finished, I just have to edit parts. I will not abandon it (um… like the rest of my stories that aren't one-shots…). So, hopefully you've all liked this first chapter and are willing to read a second. I like reading reviews, but please be tasteful. If there is something which you were dissatisfied with, tell me civilly instead of flaming me. I'll be more likely to listen.

With that said, I'll be back to post another chapter soon. Hope to see you back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Star, you know how much you mean to me, don't you?" Robin asked, looking down at the cloth napkin in his lap.

Starfire's eyes widened. "Of course, Robin... I... understand that you had to do it..." she trailed off uncertainly and looked down at her own lap.

"Yeah... it's all political, Star. Don't get the wrong idea."

"I am not getting the wrong idea."

"Well, it just seemed that you-"

"Please, Robin," Starfire interrupted him. "Let us not talk about this any longer. I wish to have a happy anniversary night unburdened by talk of political relationships."

"It's not a relationship-"

"Robin," Starfire said, cutting him off once more. "I said I understand. Please..."

He gazed at her for another moment.

"Really, Star... I... care about you."

"I care about you too, Robin," Starfire said civilly.

He laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. Star... _I care about you_."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, I do. You mean more to me than anything in this world."

"Robin!" Starfire gasped, a sweet smile grazing her lips, the first true smile since Jump City Day.

…

"Do you expect me to believe that! I do not. That ritual is obviously significant, and I do not think you would have let her if you truly cared about me."

"I told you Star, she did it to me! What could I do? If I make her angry, then the mayor might not let us stay here anymore!"

Starfire sniffed and stuck up her nose. "There are other cities. And besides, the mayor knows how valuable we are. Who would protect his city from the monsters that tend to invade it daily?"

"Starfire, there are issues that you don't understand..." Robin said, angry and annoyed.

"Yes, I know. 'It is all political, Star.' Well, I have seen enough of your kind of politics!" Starfire roared, eyes glowing and standing firm across from Robin.

Robin stood firm back, breathing heavily with rage.

He leaned forward slightly and pointed a finger. "I stand by what I said. You are just being an overly jealous... bitch."

Starfire sucked in a deep breath and glared furiously. "You are a zarbnarf who is flouncing around with a manipulative glempork, and you can both go to halvgaff!"

"That probably would've been a lot more insulting if I knew what you said," Robin taunted.

Starfire's chest heaved with fury. Then she seemed to regain control over herself, and spoke as calmly as she could.

"Robin...you were the best friend I had ever had. It distresses me greatly to see this side of you. I had expected better from you."

"Starfire, I didn't want to date you so early because I knew things like this would happen. I would have to take out some girl, and if I already had a girlfriend there'd be problems. I should've listened to my instincts. But I thought you understood," he said, attempting to speak calmly as well.

"I did understand. I understood until I saw you... doing that... with that girl!" she said, raising her voice at the end.

"I already told you, it wasn't me! She did it to me!"

"I have always observed that it takes two to engage in a ritual of that kind," Starfire sniffed.

"Whatever. You're just jealous."

Starfire went rigid. "Why you... You are a royal glormsnark!"...

I said those things... all of those horrible things... what a terrible girl I am...

You're not terrible. You were angry and irrational... and he said some mean things to you too...

"Starfire, I have to. Don't you get it? If I don't do what the mayor or his daughter wants, we might not have his support in the future. I have to do this. It's not like I want to."

"You do not seem to be very upset about this," Starfire said sullenly, crossing her arms and slouching on Robin's bed.

"Star, come on," Robin said pleadingly, sliding down beside her. She moodily stared straight ahead and didn't look at him. "I am upset. I don't want to see you so angry like this."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"I already told you why. We need his support or we might not be able to keep staying here. Not just the villains cause damage to the city when we fight, and a lot of people blame some of the wreckage on us. And I admit it, we do rough stuff up. The mayor's daughter convinced him to back us up and pay for the costs. She wants to meet me. If I don't make her and her father happy, then we might not be able to keep fighting, you understand?"

Starfire blinked unhappily and didn't answer.

He sighed and looked at the floor. Then he started when he felt Starfire crawl into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her tightly back.

"I do not want you to do this," Starfire said sadly. "I have a bad feeling."

"It'll all be okay, Starfire. I promise."

You promised me that it would be all right. It was not all right.

I messed up... didn't I say I was sorry?

No... you did not...

Jump City Day came, and the Titans assembled at the starting point for the parade. The mayor bustled about, making sure everything was ready and securing the last minute details. Then he spotted the Titans standing aimlessly, waiting for direction as where to stand in the parade. He came over with a happy grin and arms spread wide.

"Ah! My superheroes! Wonderful, so glad you could make it."

"Um, yeah, we're happy to be here Mayor," Robin answered politely.

"Thrilled," Raven muttered under her breath, glancing around with her usual blank expression.

"You five will be behind the police force, our city's other protectors," the mayor said, pointing to the large group of officers standing in uniform.

"Oh great... the police just love us," Raven commented dryly.

"Raven, shut it," Robin hissed.

"Oh look, here she comes. Robin, I'd like you to meet Rebecca, my daughter."

Robin stared for a second before blinking and extending a hand with a smile.

Starfire's eyes were glowing bright green, and she was growling slightly.

"Well, she's no Kitten, that's for sure," Raven said, offering her wit once again.

"Damn," Cyborg muttered.

"How come Robin always gets to take out the hot chicks!" Beast Boy complained. Raven shot a dagger glare at him.

Rebecca had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, high cheek bones and a cute perky little nose, and a cute perky little figure to match.

"Robin! I'm so pleased to meet you. I greatly admire all the work you do for our city; you and your team are just amazing," she said. Her voice was much more pleasant that Kitten's high pitched whining.

"Thanks," he said, beaming.

"You are the daughter of the mayor?" Starfire said, coming up and standing very close to Robin.

Rebecca took a look at the alien beauty standing before her and glanced back at the boy wonder. "I am," she said with a smile. "I was so looking forward to meeting you all."

"Well, that is very nice... but we must be going. We are in the parade," Starfire said, giving Rebecca a fake smile and grabbing Robin's arm to haul him off to stand in their place.

"Star, you're hurting me," Robin complained, her grip tight on his arm.

She glared at him and let go, continuing to walk to her place, where she finally stopped and turned her back to him, crossing her arms with an angry 'hmph.'

See! Look at the way you were acting! You were jealous!

True, perhaps I was jealous. But is it not a compliment? Would you rather I not care at all?

I...

I was afraid of losing you... and I did.

Jump City Day. The day Jump City was founded. And instead of being excited and happy on such a joyous occasion, Starfire was sulking as she flew along behind Robin and Rebecca, who walked in front of the rest of the Titans as the parade ran its course through the main street. Starfire had never found it so difficult to keep her eyes and hands from glowing. It wasn't even this bad during the episode with Kitten. At least then she could plainly see on Robin's face he was not enjoying his company. Rebecca on the other hand seemed to be much more normal, and she laughed with a pretty smile as she and Robin waved to the crowd. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed behind them, also waving and cracking jokes to one another. Raven hovered just above the ground beside Beast Boy with her cloak over her head. She remained expressionless and did not wave. Starfire had found it useless to cling to Robin's side, which she knew would just annoy him anyway, and flew behind them all, arms crossed with a scowl.

When the parade finally ended, Starfire flew back to the ground and watched as people began to migrate towards the fair grounds and midway. The mayor found Rebecca and Robin and suggested they along with the rest of the Titans go have some fun at the fair. Rebecca beamed and grabbed Robin's arm, dragging him along. Starfire stood next to Raven, who gave her a sympathetic look. She could feel the anger radiating off the girl in waves.

"Come friends. We should go to the fair, yes?" she said through gritted teeth. She was losing the battle over her powers.

"Starfire. Calm down. It doesn't mean anything, remember?" Raven said, attempting to help.

Starfire took a deep breath. "You are right, friend Raven. It does not mean anything, and after this horrible night is over everything will be okay, yes?"

"It will be," she said, nodding. Internally, she shook her head. Since when did she care about love affairs?

The rest of the Titans slowly followed behind.

The excited shine in Starfire's eyes whenever she stood at the gate to the midway was absent this time. She glanced around sadly. Robin had taken her here on one of their very first dates. Now he was taking some other girl to the fair...

She gazed at the large Ferris wheel, and recalled a lovely memory of the two of them sitting up there two years ago, watching the fire works and eating cotton candy... it was lovely of course until a space probe had snatched her from her seat, but before that, there had been magic in the air. She had been quite aware of just how attracted she was to Robin. She was still new to the planet and still learning the culture. Robin had been so supportive, and seemed happy to help. She had gazed up at the large contraption with confusion, and wondered why people would want to sit and ride in it. She was trying to get used to the fact that earthlings did not possess the ability of flight. Robin had smiled and took her hand, paid for two tickets and took her on. And Starfire had to admit, even if she could fly higher than the wheel, there was something... romantic, about sitting in the seat with Robin and slowly going around and around while fireworks lit up the night sky.

She blinked at it in sadness, wishing Robin would forget about Rebecca and walk up, smile warmly and extend his hand, inviting her to join him for a ride on the Ferris wheel...

Then Starfire's eyes glowed bright green.

Robin was already on the Ferris wheel. With Rebecca.

Raven and the others glanced at Starfire's sudden threatening behavior and looked up to see what she was reacting to.

"Starfire..." Raven started.

"I am going home. Please, go enjoy yourselves," she said shortly, zipping up and flying off towards the tower before any of them could answer.

Raven watched her fly off, then looked back up at Robin, who seemed to be comfortably conversing with Rebecca.

"This is not going to end well for any of us," she stated.

…

Author's Notes: Hi again. Glad to see you back. I hope I haven't thrown too many of you off with all the random paragraphs, but a few of you asked that it be more straightened out. The thing is, the whole point of the story is for you to be confused at first. I know a few of you haven't seen the movie that I've based this fic off of, and that would be why you don't understand why everything's so jumbled and out of the story time line. It's supposed to be that way. When you watch the movie, it's the same thing. You don't understand what's going on until half the movie is over. It's going to be the same with my story. Keep reading, and I promise you'll understand soon enough. The whole story won't be all mixed up, and it will put everything I've written into order. You just have to be clever enough to pick up hints to the time line in what you read. Doesn't that make it fun though? I hope so.

Review Responses:

Rurouni Tyriel - Oh, thank you so much for reading my story! I know I've been horrible at responding to yours, and I never finished the fan art I wanted to do for your story, and I feel terrible about that. I did see comet hime's work though, and it was very nice that she finished it for you. I noticed she used my Blackfire design, and changed the Ravager a little. Still, it was neat to see that she liked my Blackfire enough to use her. Anyway, I'm so glad that we haven't completely lost touch, and I promise I'll email when I can. Just worked a nine hour shift yesterday, so you can kinda see why I don't have time for internet much…

Bree-2006 - Thank you! I hope you liked it enough to come back for a second chapter.

Angie - Thanks!

clueless90 - I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update as often as I can.

rsfan716 - Glad you like it! I'm sorry it skips around so much, but hopefully my explanation up there satisfies you enough to keep reading.

princesslali2148 - Oh it will definitely be cleared up in later chapters, don't worry. I think really after this chapter the story straightens out and there isn't more skipping around.

eventidespirit - Oh really! You were thinking of making a story based off ESOTSM too, huh? That's cool. It was definitely a way cool movie. I really only borrowed the idea of the main plot however; I wasn't going to try and match up the characters of Robin and Star to Clementine and Joel. And the reason why they have a fight is also different from the movie. I still hope you're interested to read it through to the end though. I had fun writing it. But yeah, Jinx could definitely pull off a Clementine.

Cindy - Oh, I know I know! It's very confusing, isn't it? Good! I want you to be confused! But I will straighten you out if you keep reading…

I forgot this the last time: I do not own the Teen Titans, so please don't sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

"It must be absolutely amazing, being a superhero," Rebecca gushed, hooking her arm through Robin's as she pulled him through the midway gates.

"Uh... yeah. It's pretty cool," Robin responded awkwardly, cheeks turning a slight pink as he gazed down at Rebecca.

"But you can still have fun, right?" she grinned, looking out at the Ferris wheel and the game booths.

"Of course," he answered absently, turning around slightly to glance behind him. No sign of the other Titans and Starfire. Rebecca had pulled him to the fair without waiting for the rest of the group.

"Come on, let's go!" she said excitedly. She began to pull him further into the midway.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others? My friends-"

"They'll catch up Robin, don't worry. They can fly, remember?" She dragged him towards the Ferris wheel. "You'll take me on, won't you?" she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Robin raised his eyebrows and tugged at his collar. This Ferris wheel had a sort of special meaning to him...

"Robin, please? I'd really like to go, but it's no fun going on rides by yourself."

"I know, but Rebecca-"

"If we aren't going to do anything fun, you might as well just take me back home to daddy. He won't be very happy though..." She looked at the ground.

Robin sighed. "Okay, okay. One ride," he caved.

"Oh, thank you Robin!" Rebecca squealed, throwing her arms around him briefly, then grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the waiting line.

As Rebecca babbled on about random topics, Robin nodded and offered automatic and generic responses, leaning back comfortably in the Ferris wheel seat. He glanced up at the sky and wished the girl in the seat next to him was Starfire. Rebecca was nice enough, but she was just too... school girlish. Of course Starfire had her girlish side to her too, but in battle she was anything but cute and ditzy. And even when she was being girly Robin still found himself attracted to her. She always had an excited sparkle in her eyes, and a pretty smile on her face. Rebecca just didn't have the same kind of energy that Starfire had.

"Don't you think so, Robin?" she asked, scooting closer until her shoulder rubbed against his arm. He pulled away slightly, and quickly said "Uh, yeah! Yeah." He had completely missed what she said.

"Wonderful. I think we would make a great couple too," she cooed and rested her head against his shoulder.

Robin straightened up with shock and then grabbed her shoulders, holding her away from him slightly.

"Listen Rebecca, I'm sorry. I can't do that. I already have a girlfriend."

Rebecca pouted slightly. "It's not that alien girl, is it? She's so... weird."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "She's not weird, Rebecca," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry Robin. You're right, I shouldn't make judgments of other people when I don't know them personally," she said, trying to make amends. "It's just that I've heard she does strange things..."

"Because she's from another planet. You would do strange things to them too if you went to their planet. You wouldn't know any better."

"True," she admitted.

"And Starfire's getting better. She's understanding our culture a little more, and learning to speak our lingo a little better too."

"It's amazing you'd even want to bother teaching her everything. It must have been tedious and frustrating."

Robin shook his head. "It wasn't at all. I liked spending time with her and explaining things. It gave us an infinite amount of subjects to talk about, and it brought us really close together."

Rebecca nodded wordlessly and sat back in the seat.

After a moment of silence, she then said, "But, you're having fun with me, right?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Of course. It's nice to meet new people. I don't really get a chance to talk to normal people often," he said with a laugh in his voice.

Rebecca smiled. "We should do this again sometime then."

Robin sobered. "Maybe..."

"Daddy would love it. He's always wanted to get to know you better. You know, it's hard to sponsor someone when you don't know them very well."

'Damn...' Robin thought. 'She plays the mayor's game even better than he does. Now what do I do?'

"Well... um... sure. Maybe sometime."

"Wonderful!" Rebecca clapped her hands. Robin nodded with a grimace and then noticed a bright green streak of light flash across the bay towards Titan's Tower. He knitted his eyebrows. 'Was that Starfire?'

…

"You are going out?"

Robin flinched slightly as he was about to leave the Titans' living quarters and step into the elevator.

"Starfire," he sighed.

"With that girl again, correct?" Her bright green eyes stared intensely at Robin, who was beginning to perspire and tug at his collar.

"Star... you know I have to, but I don't want-"

"I understand," Starfire said, raising a hand to cut him off as she closed her eyes, and calmly turned and walked away.

"Star..." Robin called, but she showed no reaction and walked out the sliding doors to the hallway. Robin sighed, shook his head and then stepped into the elevator.

…

"Robin... can I... talk to you for a minute?"

The boy in question looked up with surprise at Raven.

"Uh, yeah sure," he replied, setting down the newspaper he had been perusing.

Can we go to someplace a little more private?" Raven requested.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Okay... we can go to my room, if you want." Raven nodded. Robin was well aware that no one goes into Raven's room except Raven, or unless she invites one. Currently no one had ever been invited into Raven's room. Robin was pretty sure she wouldn't start now.

"So, what's this all about?" Robin asked, once they were settled. He sat on his bed, and Raven stood near the door.

She walked in a little closer.

"It's about Starfire."

Robin pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

"She's not been herself lately, and I have to say neither have you."

"I can't help it-"

"Yes you can. You have to tell that girl that you can't keep doing this."

"Raven, it's not that simple."

"Do you care about Starfire?"

"Of course I do! She means everything in the world to me!"

"Right now she feels like she's at the bottom of your list."

"She's not..."

"Your relationship is crumbling, Robin."

"God..." Robin muttered, rubbing his forehead from the stress.

"You know Starfire. She's... extremely emotional. She expresses sadness at just about the same level as happiness. And right now she's walking around with a storm cloud over her head. She's depressed and angry at the same time, and she's going to do something drastic if you don't shape up soon."

"Like what?" Robin asked worriedly.

"She could break it off with you, for starters."

"I don't want that to happen," he said flatly.

"Then quit seeing that girl. No one likes a two-timer, and basically you're cheating on Starfire."

"I want to stop seeing Rebecca! She's nice, but she's no Starfire. If I don't hang out with her, she'll tell the mayor to quit backing up the costs from all the destruction we cause when we fight."

"Is that what this is all about?" Raven asked.

"We'd have a real mess on our hands if we had to pay for all the damage. This is our home. We protect it, and in return the city picks up the tab for all the stuff we destroy in the process. Some even wonder if we cause more damage than the monsters... I can't let this matter go. If the mayor kicks us out, we have no place to go, do you understand?"

"What about Titans' East?"

"That's their city. Besides, I never liked Steel City."

Raven was silent for a second. "Well. What about Starfire then?"

"Our anniversary is tomorrow night. I plan on doing something really special for her."

"I think it's going to take a lot more than just some fancy restaurant, Robin."

"I know, I know."

"I'm sorry. I was just bringing this to your attention, though I'm sure you already knew. She's in her room, if you want to go talk to her."

Raven turned and began to walk out the door.

"Raven?"

She stopped and turned her head slightly.

"Thanks."

Raven gave a slight nod and then exited.

Robin sighed and flopped back onto his bed.

…

"Robin, why?"

Robin looked into Starfire's bright green eyes lined with tears. The hurt in her quiet and wavery spoken words sent a stab of guilt through his chest.

"Star..."

She sucked in a few shaky breaths. "I do not understand why you would go out with her again after we just had a glorious anniversary..."

"I have to, otherwise the mayor said that he can't pay for the damage we cause when we fight. That's all it is."

"But-"

"No other girl could ever take your place, Starfire," Robin whispered, coming close and giving her a hug. Starfire weakly returned it.

"Could we not do the custom of 'double dating?' This way I might be involved too."

"I already tried asking her that one. She didn't want to, and the mayor called me up and yelled at me."

"I do not understand why it should be her choice. I do not like this girl," Starfire said.

"I don't really like her all that much either, Star. I'd much rather be out with you. Anyway," Robin finished, glancing at his watch. "I've got to get going or I'll be late, and then she'll complain the entire night. Bye Star," he said, kissing her on the cheek and sweeping out the door.

Starfire stood with her arms crossed and a frown on her pretty features. "Perhaps I should follow him. No, no, I must trust him..." she began to pace around. "But what if he really is 'cheating' on me like friend Raven says? I would not tolerate it. Humans do not seem to possess the same quality of loyalty that Tamaranians do... But would I also not be loyal if I do not trust him? I do not know what to do..."

Finally Starfire floated up into the air and over to the window. Robin was jet skiing across the bay towards the city.

"I do not care whether it is loyal or not. I am going to find out what he does on these dates."

Robin was already across the bay and making his way into the city when Starfire had finally made her way outside and was zooming across the water herself.

"I must not lose him, or I shall not see what happens."

Starfire reached the docks and flew up to scan the streets to see if she could find Robin. She began to panic slightly when he was nowhere to be found, though his jet ski was tied up at a pier, bobbing in the waves. Starfire sighed. She decided to make an all over search of the city.

…

"Robin! Oh I'm so glad you could make it!" Rebecca smiled as Robin jumped up onto the pier and slipped out of his wetsuit.

"Yeah," he said absently, bending down to toss the wetsuit in a compartment in the jet ski.

"Hurry up, Rob, I've got a fun night planned," Rebecca said excitedly, leaning out the black limousine window.

"I'm coming," Robin sighed as he got into the back seat.

About an hour and a half later, after pizza and arcade games, Rebecca had requested that they watch the sun set and then go to a late showing of a movie. Robin agreed, and secretly wished he was back in the tower with Starfire. As they sat on the sand watching the setting sun's glow cast pink and orange streaks across the sky, Rebecca leaned over and rested her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin tried to pull away a little, but didn't want to be rude, and then closed his eyes and squinted when Rebecca grabbed his hand.

"You know, Robin? I've never felt this way about anyone. You're the most amazing person I have ever met. I wish I could get to know you more. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Um... Rebecca..."

"I mean, I've met so many guys at parties that daddy throws, and they're always so shallow and so stuck up, and full of themselves. But not you, Robin. You're so interesting, and there's so much depth to you... You don't sit around and talk about how much money your father makes, the new car you got last weekend or the trip you took to Honolulu... You're so full of stories about real people, and real crime and the city's underworld that I never get to see. I think you're... wonderful."

"Um... thanks. But it's not all that cool and exciting, Rebecca. People get hurt, and their lives are ruined every day. Crime isn't something that can be taken lightly... there's a lot of it and it's hard to stop. Every day my team and I put our lives in danger."

"How exciting," Rebecca said, eyes shining.

Robin fought the urge to slap his forehead. He forgot how much he hated the big city brats. Back in the day he had dealt with plenty of them when he lived with Bruce. Robin slipped off into some old memories of how hard he had tried to avoid them all.

"Robin?"

Robin was lost in his thoughts for a moment, and didn't hear her call his name or realize that she had scooted to sit in front of him.

"Robin, I've never felt like this before... I think... I think..."

And before he knew what was happening, she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Robin's eyebrows just about lifted off his head and his eyes popped open.

He quickly pushed Rebecca away by her shoulders. "Rebecca-"

"Robin!"

He cringed, and turned around to stare a little ways up the beach. There was Starfire, arms crossed, hands and eyes glowing bright green and looking more furious than he had ever seen her.

…

Author's Notes: Hello hello, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, but I've been super busy, of course. I finally had time today however to update the next chapter. I'm a picky author, I'll admit, and I generally have to proofread and go over my chapters several times to make sure everything is how I want it… and it bugs the hell out of me when I find something I missed after I post it.

Anyway, I know I said I'd be able to post at least once a week, but possibly with my work and school schedule that might not happen. It's just the way it goes, sorry. I hope you all understand, and I promise not to abandon the story. I have it all written, it's just getting all the chapters ready and finding the time to post them. The episode "Stranded" kind of threw off part of my story, so I had to fix that, and I keep finding parts that could be written better. Some of you have rather strong reviews requesting that I update faster, but life is kind of busy. I'll try my best.

I know also that people have been thrown off by the random paragraphs and the skipping timeline. I promise that there are only two or three chapters like that, and the story is straightened out from here. The whole point though is to keep you in suspense, and questioning which part is which. It'll all come together, I promise.

And by the way:Somehow something gets screwed up in the process, but all the apostrophes in the italicized sentences are backwards when I transfer my text. I'm not quite sure why it does this, and believe me it annoys me to no end. There's just no way I can go through and fix all of them, so I guess we'll just have to deal with them. Grrr..

Review Responses:

crazy frog - I'm updating, I'm updating!

Nightfire22 - Um… wow… okay. I'm assuming the use of such strong language means you're rather upset that I haven't updated in awhile? I'm trying my best! I have a boyfriend who is rather important, and so is college. Does not leave much time for fan fiction.

Tristanskye - Oh you clever person you. To be honest, you're not completely right, but have got the right idea. Glad to see I've got you thinking! Hope you like this next chapter.

Sanima - Glad you really like it! I believe the Robin and Rebecca chapter is coming up, and everything will be explained. I hope you like how they decide how to resolve their problems too…

Karsin - Yes, confusing. But if you keep reading, it will all be explained.

xox.AnniePotter.xox - I am most pleased that you like my story and left a review. You're not an idiot, come on now. You actually left a very nice review! I hope you come back for the third chapter.

Rsfan716 - Glad to see you back! I'm happy you liked the second chapter, and here's hoping you like the third, too.

SuperrachiE - It gives me such a nice feeling inside when people like my stuff… thank you for leaving a review!

Rurouni Tyriel - Awww, hey there pal. I feel so bad for not emailing you, but I feel as though I have no time to do anything! I already have to get ready for work as soon as I post this… Possibly when school starts I won't be attached at the hip to anyone all the time and I'll get some time in between classes to drop a line. Yeah, I did have Robin and Starfire involved in a pretty nasty fight, but if you think about their characters, when pushed I think they could get pretty brutal. Starfire, when we see the kind of comments she makes in "Date with Destiny" and just her actions show that she has some pretty extreme jealous tendencies! And Robin is as stubborn as a mule when it comes to being right, so he probably wouldn't back down either. I might have exaggerated a little, but it could happen. Adds a little drama, you know. Can't wait to see Kitten's return in season five, and I also heard rumors about a Rob/Star kiss! Know anything about it?

Clueless90 - Well I'm glad that it wasn't too out there that you couldn't make any sense of it. I hope you like it enough to keep coming back, because your reviews really do mean a lot. I like to hear feedback on my stories. Thanks for taking the time to drop a line!

Bree-2006 - Aw, thank you for coming back! Yes, Robin definitely acts like a royal zarbnarf in my story… Though he'll definitely get straightened out in the end. Hope you like it enough to come back for a third helping…?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, obviously.


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is what you do on your dates!"

Robin cringed. Did he hear her growl?

Rebecca stood and stared intensely at Starfire. "I wouldn't yell so much, honey, cause I could have my daddy kick you and your weird friends out of town in a heartbeat!"

At this point Robin scrambled to his feet while Starfire assumed fighting stance with a fierce scowl.

"Both of you, stop this!" he yelled, holding up his hands between them. "Rebecca, that wasn't nice. They are my friends too, and they're not weird once you get to know them."

"Tell your rabid girlfriend to back off, please," Rebecca requested huffily.

Starfire appeared to get even more angry. Robin rushed up to her and tried to grab her hand, but she brushed him off. "I do not wish for you to touch me. I am tired of waiting for you to come home from doing the hanging out her, and I am tired of you cheating on me." Starfire relaxed her position. "If this is the girl you wish to have, then take her. I am leaving now," she said, her tone becoming less forceful. Starfire flew up and headed back towards the tower.

"Starfire, wait!" Robin called.

"Well, that was awkward," Rebecca said, crossing her arms around her waist.

Robin turned to glare at her. "Listen Rebecca, I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now that this just isn't working. I've been dating Starfire for a year, and I'm not about to let some stupid fling jeopardize what we have. You and I are over."

Rebecca stared coldly for a second, then said, "Fine." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slim top of the line cell phone. "Randal? Yes. I'm done now and I'd like you to come pick me up. I'm tired and the plans for the movie are cancelled... good. See you in five." Rebecca snapped the phone shut. "My chauffer is coming in five minutes. I hope you have some other arrangement for getting yourself home." With that she wheeled around and walked up the beach towards the parking lot.

Robin watched her go, and then flopped back onto the sand, burying his face in his hands.

Robin had a good long time to think as he walked towards the pier where his jet ski was still bobbing calmly in the dark water. He had to admit his actions the past few weeks were nothing to be proud of, but he also tried to convince himself that what he did was for the good of the team. Still, he knew there really was no excuse for his behavior. Robin was shy with his feelings, and while he would never know how to tell her, he really would do anything at all for Starfire. Anything apparently than say no to going out with another girl. Robin felt terrible, but at the same time his stubborn pride was reluctant to let him admit he'd been wrong. He'd done it for the good of his team... for their home... for Starfire. Right?

"Star?"

Robin knocked on her door.

"Go away now please," she requested weakly, her words muffled through the thick walls.

Robin sighed and lowered his head.

"Please Star, I need to talk to you."

"I do not wish to speak with you."

"Come on, please. I know you're mad at me, but we need to talk things out. We can't stay like this and work on a team."

"Team! Team! Is that all you care about!" Starfire came to the door as it slid open. "I had wished to be the one special person in your life. Your girlfriend. But it seems that recently I am second to this girl and the team! Where do I fit, Robin?"

Robin pressed his lips together. "I... don't know Star."

Starfire released a large sigh herself and looked away, blinking the tears out of her eyes. "That is not the answer I was wishing to hear."

"I'm sorry... you really do mean more to me than anyone..."

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "But it seems that you do not mind sharing a kiss with anyone."

"You came at the wrong time-"

"Oh it seems that I came just in time."

"No, no Star you don't understand. She kissed me. There's a difference."

"I see no difference. Your lips touched hers. That is all I need to see to know that the cheating is going on."

"No, there is a difference! It was her, not me, and it meant nothing at all to me!"

"Do you expect me to believe that! I do not. That ritual is obviously significant, and I do not think you would have let her if you truly cared about me."

"I told you Star, she did it to me! What could I do? If I make her angry, then the mayor might not let us stay here anymore!"

Starfire sniffed and stuck up her nose. "There are other cities. And besides, the mayor knows how valuable we are. Who would protect his city from the monsters that tend to invade it daily?"

"Starfire, there are issues that you don't understand..." Robin said, beginning to get angry and annoyed that she just wasn't hearing him out.

"Yes, I know. 'It is all political, Star.' Well, I have seen enough of your kind of politics!" Starfire roared, eyes glowing and standing firm across from Robin.

Robin stood firm back, breathing heavily with rage.

He leaned forward slightly and pointed a finger. "I stand by what I said. You are just being an overly jealous... bitch."

Starfire sucked in a deep breath and glared furiously. "You are a zarbnarf who is flouncing around with a manipulative glempork, and you can both go to halvgaff!"

"That probably would've been a lot more insulting if I knew what you said," Robin taunted.

Starfire's chest heaved with fury. Then she seemed to regain control over herself, and spoke as calmly as she could.

"Robin...you were the best friend I had ever had. It distresses me greatly to see this side of you. I had expected better from you."

"Starfire, I didn't want to date you so early because I knew things like this would happen. I would have to take out some girl, and if I already had a girlfriend there'd be problems. I should've listened to my instincts. But I thought you understood," he said, attempting to speak calmly as well.

"I did understand. I understood until I saw you... doing that... with that girl!" she said, raising her voice at the end.

"I already told you, it wasn't me! She did it to me!"

"I have always observed that it takes two to engage in a ritual of that kind," Starfire sniffed.

"Whatever. You're just jealous."

Starfire went rigid. "Why you... You are a royal glormsnark! I always followed your guidance! I looked up to you, and this is how you act in spite of me? I do not wish to speak with you any longer. You have betrayed me beyond belief. Leave my room at once."

"Don't blame this on me! It's not what you think, I-"

"I believe what I saw."

He narrowed his eyes at her calm response.

"You are wrong," he said, low and threatening.

"Yes, that is correct. I am always wrong, and you are always right. Always, Robin."

He seethed with anger. "There is no point arguing with you anymore. If you can't even trust me that I'm telling the truth, then maybe we shouldn't be together. I'm leaving."

"I had already asked you to go."

Starfire lay crying on her bed for two hours, while Robin went to the training room to destroy several punching bags. Never had he and Starfire had such a serious and intense fight in the two and a half years he had known her.

…

"So... what's going on? I know there's something wrong, and it has nothing to do with Tamaran." Raven sat on her bed and Starfire perched on the edge.

Starfire sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, and Raven raised an eyebrow. Starfire generally could always blurt out what she needed to say. Raven had never seen her so troubled.

"What I am about to say is very difficult for me," she began. "I want you to know that all of you," Starfire choked and tears began to brim her eyes, "have been like a family to me... and I have come to love you all even more than my real family."

"You're never coming back, are you," Raven stated.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire hurled herself at the girl and cried on her shoulder. Raven felt rather uncomfortable at the moment and gingerly patted Starfire on the shoulder.

"But why, Starfire? You can work things out with Robin. No one wants you to just... go and never come back, not even him."

Starfire sniffed and pulled away. "It is not that simple, friend Raven. We have tried the talking out of things for the past two weeks, and all we manage to do is get into more arguments. I cannot take this, and neither can he. I hate what this is doing to us, and I believe it is in our best interests if I should just leave."

"Starfire, every couple has their problems, and you two will work them out. You can't just run away."

"No Raven," Starfire shook her head sadly. "This is what I must do."

"Hmm..." Raven stared at the alien beauty's face which was now streaked with tears. She wasn't quite sure what else she could say to get Starfire to think rationally. It actually somewhat scared her that Starfire was so desperate that she was thinking of leaving and never coming back. Raven didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want to think about the Teen Titans minus Starfire. Even if she could be annoying, she was part of the team, and part of the makeshift family they had put together. Losing Starfire in a weird way would be like losing her sister.

"I had mentioned to you before there was something I would like you to do for me," Starfire said, regaining control over her emotions.

"What is it?" Raven asked, curious.

"I... do not want to leave for Tamaran burdened by memories of... a certain person."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Who is it?"

Starfire sighed. "I think you already know."

"Starfire, no. You can't just erase him from your mind. That's just... crazy."

"It will make things easier for the both of us."

"No Starfire, it won't. Maybe for you, but not for him."

"He does not care for me, so why should he care about what I do?"

Raven paused for a second. "He loves you, Starfire."

The girl appeared to start, and then closed her eyes and shook her head. "No Raven, he does not. If he did, he would have told me."

"Robin isn't exactly open with his feelings. Just because he never tells you doesn't mean he doesn't feel that way."

Starfire remained silent and stared at the floor.

"Still, I do not think we can ever repair things. I must leave now, and I wish for you to perform the spell which will erase his memories from my mind. I would still like to retain the memories of you and the other Titans, however. Just erase... him."

Raven pressed her lips together and considered her options for a moment. There was nothing she could do to convince Starfire to stay.

"Well... the spell isn't exactly short, and it could take several hours."

"It does not matter, as long as it is finished by tomorrow morning. My things are already packed, and-"

"Starfire!"

A familiar voice sounded from the hallway and a few pounds landed on Raven's door.

"She's in here," Raven called. The door slid open and Robin tumbled into the room.

"Why's all your stuff in your room all packed up? You're leaving, and you didn't even tell me?"

"Do not be so angry with me, Robin. I should not think it would be a surprise."

"That's not fair."

"I do not care anymore, Robin. I am leaving the Titans tomorrow, and I am never coming back. You can be happy and free now," Starfire said, floating up from the bed.

"You'll come back," he said matter of factly.

Starfire landed and said softly, "No Robin, I will not be coming back. I... will not remember you."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have asked friend Raven to... delete you from my memories."

"What?" Robin asked, surprise and a little hurt in his voice.

"It will be easier for all of us," Starfire said.

Robin thought for a moment. "If you're getting me erased, then I want you to be erased from my mind too."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Raven cut in. "What if I refuse to do this?"

"As your Titan leader, I command you to," Robin said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. But you both have to be absolutely sure this is what you want. The effects of the spell are permanent and neither of you will ever remember the other, even if you meet up again someday. Your memories of each other will be entirely erased. Is this what you want?"

Starfire and Robin were quiet for a moment, and stared into each other's eyes one last time. Their faces were expressionless as they both considered their options. After a few moments, both turned to Raven and answered.

"Yes."

…

"Soooo... wait, what? Robin and Starfire are erasing each other, and Starfire's leaving for good?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded.

"But why? I know they were having a huge fight, but it's Robin and Starfire. The two were crazy about each other. She can't just... leave," Cyborg commented.

"Starfire is convinced that there is no way to repair their relationship and is looking for the easy way out. Robin wants Starfire erased from his mind as well, which is understandable. Why should he suffer with her memories if she won't be suffering with his?"

"It makes sense that way, I guess," Cyborg said. "Where are they now?"

"Both are in their respective rooms, preparing for the spell."

"Is Starfire erasing all of us? How will she remember the Titans?" Beast Boy asked.

"She will only be erasing Robin, and will still remember the rest of us, you and all your hair-brained jokes included."

"So... this is it, then? The Teen Titans will be reduced to four?" Cyborg said glumly.

"So it seems," Raven said flatly. "Anyway, I have to get to the medic lab. We have to start now, because it will take all night. I need both of you to stay out of the room. You could interfere with the procedure and mess up the spell."

"We'll keep out," Cyborg said.

"Promise," Beast Boy said, holding up three fingers.

…

"Starfire, I need you to lay on this bed here, and Robin I want you to lay on this bed right here."

They silently complied and lay on the beds. Raven then floated up into her lotus position between them. Robin lay to her right and Starfire lay to her left.

"The process is simple for the most part. But it requires that I tap into your minds and seek out every memory that you have of each other. Then I will perform a spell and delete each memory. You can't be shy and withhold something from me, or it will not be erased and you will still have a memory of the other person. This is why I had you sit in your bedrooms for awhile and think about each other, and also had you collect every item that reminds you of that person and bring it here, so we can dispose of them later. The process is long, but simple once I assume the trance."

"Will this 'process' hurt?" Starfire asked.

"No."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Robin asked, still slightly worried that something would go wrong.

"The process is simple."

"Okay, we're ready to begin," Raven said, closing her eyes and asking the others to do the same. "I'm going to chant for a second, and then soon you will both fall into a trance with me, and we will be able to hear each other, and view all the memories that you both have of each other. It should be easy to get rid of most of them, because you both have many shared memories. I will view them all, and then go through and delete each one. Are we clear on what's going to happen?"

"Yes," they both responded.

"When you both wake up, you won't know each other, but you will still remember me."

"Okay."

"Here it goes... Azerath metrion zinthos. Azerath metrion zinthooos..." Raven's eyes went white and began to glow, and a black bird like shape floated up and then split and dove into Robin and Starfire.

"Robin? Robin? Robin..."

From the suffocating blackness that seemed to stifle his senses, a high pitched and melodious voice, which sounded muffled and far away, kept repeating his name... insistently, urgently... she was calling for him.

"Robin... where are you?"

"Right here! I'm right here!" he tried to answer, but no sound escaped his lips.

"Robin? Oh, why does he not answer?"

"The process is simple for the most part. But it requires that I tap into your minds..."

"Will this 'process' hurt?"

"No."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"The process is simple."

The process is simple...

simple

"Starfire!"

I can't stop her from falling... she just went right over the cliff, she didn't fly, she didn't even try... she just kept falling...

"You and Slade are alike... he did not trust you, and you did not trust us..."

"Slade ran right by you! Why did you let him get away?"

"You are hurting me..."

"You're getting married!"

"Cotton candy?"

"My name is Koriand'r..."

"This has to be the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen..."

"He is most handsome..."

"Who is to know? Perhaps there shall be a groom for me on earth."

"You are going out again? With that girl?"

"Starfire... it's all politics..."

"I have seen enough of your kind of politics!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be together. I'm leaving."

"I had already asked you to go."

'I can't... I can't see anything... it's just black... but I can hear voices all over the place... what's happening to me?'

"Calm down, Robin, the spell is just starting to work. Soon your full memories will start popping up."

Raven's disembodied voice placidly sounded from the darkness. Robin tried to slow his quick breathing, but was finding it difficult. He wasn't scared necessarily, but… nervous. He didn't like the way he had heard Starfire calling for him. She had sounded so worried and upset… why couldn't he respond to her?

And then before he could think another thought, he felt himself reeling, and abruptly a scene popped up before him. He was astonished when he looked down to see he had a body, and beside him stood Raven and Starfire.

"Robin! You are o-" Starfire exclaimed, then cut herself off. She schooled her features back to expressionless and stepped back. "Okay," she finished flatly.

"Glad to see you're okay too," he retorted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Knock it off, both of you," Raven cut in. "Do you recognize this place?"

Robin and Starfire looked around. They were in Jump City in a dreary back alley; garbage dumpsters were overflowing with trash, there was litter on the ground, and the back had no fence, but was solid brick.

"Why, this is-"

"The place where we first met," Robin finished.

"Look!" Starfire exclaimed.

A much younger looking girl flying through the air zipped into the alley way, with fear plainly etched into her features. She flew to the back and discovered the brick wall. Looking up, she found there was roof connecting the two buildings. Before she could decide whether or not it was proper to destroy property on this new planet, she turned to find the horrible space bugs (which looked rather like giant mutant crickets) that had been chasing her had her only escape thoroughly blocked.

Koriand'r leaned against the back wall with dread. There were just too many for her to fight alone. With all hope now gone, she did the only thing she could. She screamed.

All of a sudden, Zornians went flying all over the place. They bounced off the walls and were tossed back out into the street. They looked as though they had been hit, or were being thrown. Koriand'r looked on curiously. Then a boy with a long staff appeared and jumped up onto a Zornian's head and hopped off it, avoiding the blasts from its laser gun and managing to knock a few down with his staff. Koriand'r's eyes widened. He seemed to be very skilled. And um… handsome too.

He looked up at her and seemed to stare slightly for a minute, then extended his hand and yelled "Come on!"

'This has to be the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen…'

Koriand'r looked at him questioningly for a moment, then pushed away from the wall and summoned up her courage again. Her energy was running a little lower, as Earth had been suffocatingly cloudy the past few days, but she still had some spark left in her reserves.

Her hands began to glow a bright green, and Robin looked at her with surprise. He hoped she wouldn't turn around and attack him…

But instead she began to fire green energy blasts at the Zornians. They tried to block her attacks and attempted to shoot laser blasts at her, but she gracefully dodged them and kept firing back her own powers. Robin began his attacks again, and soon the bugs were driven back and retreated fully.

Robin heaved a huge sigh and then turned back to the girl who had drifted to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hi," Robin said, coming forward and extending a hand. Koriand'r looked at him curiously and then grabbed his hand with hers, looking at his palm, and then turning it over to look at the back of his hand. Robin raised his eyebrows. He took a good look at her exotic features, and realized this girl had to be from some other planet. For starters, her eyes had no whites, only a deep beautiful green iris on a lighter green. Her hair was not of this world-- it was a deep fiery red, and still seemed to shine even in the dreary alley. Her skin was also a peculiar color, a tan-ish orange, and seemed to set off the rest of her unusual features. Her clothes as well were of no earth fashions, and she was taller than he was; her legs seemed to go on forever.

"What is your name?" Robin asked.

Koriand'r looked very confused, and then spoke in a language Robin couldn't even hope to understand.

"Well, this is frustrating," he commented, turning and putting a hand on his chin. How could he ever hope to understand her, or she him?

"I'd like to know why those alien bugs were chasing you, or why you're here on this planet…" Robin looked lost, and Koriand'r looked at him blankly. Then she came up very close to Robin and looked him in the eyes. Robin was startled, and tried to back away. Koriand'r was too quick however and grabbed his hands. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated for a second. Robin was rather bewildered.

Koriand'r let go after a few moments and opened her eyes to stare intensely at Robin. Robin was rather nervous by now. This girl was rather strange, and he didn't know if he would want to fight her if she turned hostile. He was beginning to think he was better off with the evil space bugs.

"Hello."

Robin raised his eyebrows. Did she just say hello?

"Um… hi there. What the…?"

"I have absorbed the basics of your language. It is a skill my people possess."

"How?" Robin asked.

"By touch contact," she replied.

"Do you have a name?" Robin asked.

"I do. I am Koriand'r."

"Kor… i… an… der?"

"Close. You have pronounced the syllables correctly, but not the tones."

"Well, I'll get it. Anyway, my name's Robin," he said, extending his hand once again.

Koriand'r cocked her head to the side and looked at his hand. "Ro-bin. Why do you hold out your hand?"

"Oh. It's how our people say hello. You are supposed to shake my hand to return the gesture."

"I see." Koriand'r grabbed his hand with both of hers and vigorously shook it up and down.

Robin laughed. "No, like this." He grabbed her hand, and smiled at her. Koriand'r smiled back, and there seemed to be stars in her eyes. 'He is most handsome.'

'She's got the most beautiful smile I've ever seen…'

Robin, Raven, and Starfire stood behind the two in the memory, watching closely. Starfire let herself smile fondly as she watched, and Robin attempted to remain impassive. Both had forgotten just exactly how they felt when they had first met.

"Are you ready to move to the next memory?" Raven asked.

"I've seen enough," Robin said. Starfire glared at him.

"Okay," Raven said. Then Robin and Starfire gasped when the scene around them began to flip extremely fast, almost like they were fast forwarding through their life. They saw the events that happened later that day flash by, and then several days after also flew past. About as abruptly as the first scene had popped up, the next one jolted them to a stop.

"So… Kor-i-an-der…"

"Koriand'r."

"Um… well… do you have a name for your attack? You know, the green stuff you shoot from your hands."

Robin and Koriand'r were sitting on a grassy hill in one of Jump City's out skirting parks. The sun was shining brightly and the threat of mutant alien bugs was no longer.

"I really do not. I was thinking of calling them 'star bolts' however. I like the stars."

"Hm… star bolts. I think it fits."

"Thank you, Robin." She smiled.

"Hey… Kori… I was thinking…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"No offense, but your name is pretty hard to pronounce. Maybe we could give you another name? That way everyone won't have to trip over your real one."

"But Robin, how can one trip over something that is not physically real?"

"No, it's figurative speech. It's just an expression, I don't mean it literally. What I mean is that people have trouble saying your name, and if we give you a nickname that people can say it will be a lot easier."

"I understand. Well, what shall I call myself then?"

"Well, you said you like the stars, right? How about Star… something."

"Star something? That shall be my name?"

"No, no! The first part of your name could be star, but we could add an ending to it…" He glanced around the park, and then gazed at her bright red hair, which reminded him of...

"Starfire."

Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Starfire. I like that."

"I like it too. We'll call you Starfire."

"Oooh, I had forgotten that it was you who created my name," Starfire said wistfully.

Robin remained silent.

"Ready to go to the next one?" Raven asked again.

"Please," he requested. Starfire lapsed into silent frustration again.

…

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm going to say right off the bat that with these next few chapters, some parts will most definitely be modified scenes from the episodes. I want to stay within the Titan universe, and these are simply Robin and Starfire's memories. Not all are from the episodes, no. I have made some of my own memories, and I also would like to say that I took some liberties with these first two memories. I do want to credit my good friend Rurouni Tyriel for the memory of how Robin and Starfire met. I took that scene from one of his stories and modified it to my own tastes… and I think the roles of who was stuck in the alley were reversed… Robin was the one who was stuck and Starfire came to help. I didn't actually go back and read his, I just took the alley thing and the Zornians idea. So thanks, Rurouni.

If you have a problem that I have used parts of episodes in which I thought were important to the development of Robin and Starfire's characters, and to their blooming relationship, then it's simple: don't read the story. I do not claim the mini-plots of them to be my originals, I fully recognize that they are from the series and not mine. I just want to put up this little disclaimer because one of my other stories featured part of an episode, and even though I recognized that fact, I still got slammed by someone for it. Just making sure it doesn't happen again.

Okay… chapter stuff. This is a long one, and we're now into Robin and Starfire's memories. Hope you guys are interested to see their relationship progress… I had fun recalling up all the events that I thought had shaped Robin and Starfire, and eventually led to their relationship. A lot more fluffier moments from now on, which is nice, because I know I had a lot of drama and fighting in these first ones. Hope you all enjoy!

Reviews:

Moonfire - Nope, she didn't hear the conversation… as you've read I'm sure. Does this end happily? Keep reading and you'll find out!

SuperrachiE - Well I'm glad you review. I like getting reviews, especially positive ones! Glad to see you back again.

Solodancer - It's meant to be very confusing, actually. If you're confused, then it means I did it right! Things will be straightened out from here though. Thanks for dropping a line!

Bree-2006 - Well then, let me feed your appetite! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Xox.AnniePotter.xox - Yes yes! I updated again. Well, um… okay, I guess I'm not in a position to truly say you're a ditz or not, because I obviously do not know you, but I can say that you are a very nice person to leave nice reviews. You even point out stuff that you liked in my story, as opposed to just saying "nice, update." It means you were at least thinking about parts that you liked and disliked, and I'm glad you told with me.

Robin's Fair Lady - Yep, Robin most definitely is in trouble… chapter one and two were meant to be confusing, so it looks like I got it right! Thanks for putting me on your author alert list.

thesrazrbladekisses - Oh yeah. Starfire is rather pissed. Hope you liked this chapter too.

StarSoSweet - Um… yeep… Glad you liked it! Sounds rather… violent…

Clueless90 - Sorry I took so long… college and work keep me very very busy. I generally don't get home until 10:30 or later, and if I do get home at 10:30, that's considered super early. I try to update when I can, honest!

Rurouni Tyriel - It is such a shame that we're all so busy, and like I said in the email, it's too bad that you can't find time to write anymore. You're so good at it. But with the class load you've taken on I can understand completely that you just don't have time. I barely do either.

Update on the cat: she's still alive, but very lethargic and she can't really get up anymore. At some point during the next few days I'm going to have to say good bye forever. And I just found out my grandma's cat, which used to be our cat, and he's about a good 15-17 years old, had to be put to sleep this morning. All my cats are dying! I just can't take it anymore.

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Teen Titans or characters from the original show. I do however take credit for the plot, and for Rebecca, my original character.


End file.
